Sparks Fly
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: He told me not to come here...but I didn't care. I had to see him. Right now, I needed Seth Clearwater. When he touched me, Sparks Fly. SethxOC. ONE-SHOT. Seth imprints on a girl, but he's not allowed to tell her anything. A little OOC and a lot of angst for Seth...


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N:I am team Edward, but since watching Breaking Dawn part two, I realized I didn't totally dislike Jacob. I've always liked Seth though, just because he's flipping adorable. Please read and review!**

**SPARKS FLY**

He wouldn't be mad by my coming here, right? I shook my head. Why would he be? Seth...no, he told me not to come. But I have to...I have to see him. I can't stand it anymore.

"Alana?"

I turn to my mother, who is sitting on the couch, stumbling in her stupor. She's drunk as she can be, and squinting at me in the light. I pull on my jacket, and smile confidently at her.

"Hey, mom, I'm just going to the store. I'll be back really soon, 'kay?"

I didn't give her time to respond as I jumped out the door, and into my beat-up truck. I let my thoughts drift to soft, dark eyes, and midnight colored hair set in tan, warm skin. I remember the first time I saw Seth...I'll certainly never forget his reaction, anyway. Seth and I were...I had no idea...but when his eyes first locked on me...

_The gym was hot. It's the only unimportant detail I can remember. Sitting next to Julie and Kate, who aren't paying attention to what Mrs. Cameron is telling us, I can't seem to focus either, which is unlike me. It's day one of our sophomore year. There are a few new boys here, but I don't mind. I just hate the fact they are in here at all. I miss my all-girls school. Boys were just too much drama for me to handle at the time, and grades are way more important. _

_"And Casey, you're paired up with Julie. Seth, you're paired up with Alana." _

_A head swiveled toward me, slowly and wryly, and a smile fell when dark eyes met mine. His mouth formed a little 'o' as the class dispersed, our eyes stayed locked as they moved. He wiped his palms on his jeans, licking his lips. Shaking as he rose, he backed away from me, and took off at a sprint. I couldn't help it, I ran after him. _

_I found myself in the forest, without a trace of human life around me. _

_The next day wasn't any better. He sat there, eyes forward. Seth would be my partner for the rest of the year, and after his vanishing act, I didn't know how well we were going to get along. Until Mrs. Cameron saw to it that we were going to work together herself. _

_"Clearwater!" she barked, standing over me. I saw from my peripheral vision, Seth rising slowly. _

_"Green is working on the project alone. Why is that?" _

_Seth swallowed, and his hands shook by my head. They smelled sweet, like honey, and I had the strange impulse to grab them, to stop their shaking. _

_"Get to work, Clearwater." _

_Seth slowly sank to his knees next to me, his head turning nervously towards me. _

_"Hi," he said slightly. _

_"Hello," I replied, holding out my hand. "I'm Alana Green." _

_He stared at my hand, like he was afraid to touch it. "I know," he whispered,"you have no idea how much I know." _

I almost swerved off the road for a moment, but caught myself.

Since that day, Seth and I...well, we spent time together, but I'm not sure if friend was the right word. I'm not sure boyfriend was the word either. It was more like we just sat next to one another, did things outside of school with one another, but without saying anything or really doing anything. It's like we had claimed each other as friends, so the public could see it.

But I wish it wasn't that way. I desperately wanted to be more to him.

I expect Sue at the door, but there was a note for Seth, saying that she and Leah had gone to Seattle for the weekend to check out a collage for her. Seth was alone here...if he was even home. I knew where the key was, so I let myself in. I knocked a few times, but no one answered. I wandered for a few minutes, until I went into Seth's room. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight to me. Seth and I would watch movies in here some times, the two of us sprawled out on the couch he used for a bed. Well, I would watch the movie, Seth would watch me.

I got halfway into the room, before something blacked my vision.

"What are you doing here?" I heard behind me, a low growl, but unsure at the same time.

My breath hitched. I didn't reply, but rocked back on my heels, leaning toward his body heat.

"I told you it was dangerous. You're aren't supposed to come."

There was a moment of silence before a strong arm was wrapped around my waist, and I was forcefully pulled against a familiar body. Regardless, I gasped, and turned to face him. Seth was beautiful, even in the dark. The moon streamed through his windows, and I only caught glimpses of his face.

Seth's lips were slightly parted, and I wanted to touch them desperately.

"...Do you know how much I want to tell you everything?" he whispered, burying his head into my neck. I stiffened, simply shocked, but didn't shove him away. I would never do that. Quiet sobs rang close to my ear, and I pulled back to watch him cry. I shouldn't see him like this, Seth was too strong for this. I lead him to the bed, and curled into his side, letting him cry. I dabbed at his eyes every time a tear fell down his nose. I wanted to kiss them away.

"Why don't you tell me everything?" I asked.

"You'd run away!" he screamed. "You'd never-!" He stopped, stopped talking, stopped crying, stopped everything, and looked at me, face turning red.

"...Never what?" I asked him, leaning on to his chest. He looked away, and I sighed. "Seth...whatever it is...I'm here now. Nothing could ever...make me think...little of you," I said, careful to choose my words carefully. "I would never run away. Ever."

I smiled at him, and his burning eyes found mine. He gently pushed on my back, and I took the sign to sprawl out on his chest.

"...My mom and sister are gone this weekend," he said. "You can spend the night."

I smiled into his shirt, gripping the fabric. "I'd like to stay right here," I whispered,"just like this."

"I'll tell you what I want in the morning," he said,"because you'll have to find out one day."

I yawned with a content smile. I never wanted to leave his arms again. "...I don't ever want to leave you..." I mumbled aloud, and his body shook with laughter.

"I don't want you to either, Alana. I don't ever want you to..."

**Please review!**


End file.
